


Battles of a Different Sort

by pfeifferpack



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 18:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pfeifferpack/pseuds/pfeifferpack
Summary: Facing a fight with the First was nerve-racking enough but don't discount living with Andrew for driving Buffy to the very edge.





	Battles of a Different Sort

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fluff set in S7.
> 
> [](https://imgur.com/OQCGtGW)

The argument was giving Buffy a headache. Why had they taken in Andrew anyway?

 

“Okay, not the Doctor but at least a Gallifreyan, another noble Time-Lord helping humanity and going into battle to protect the world from evil.”

 

Xander rolled his remaining eye. “Look you dope, There is NO way that you can be right. There’s the Doctor and there’s the Master and neither of them is a dog. I don’t think they even had dogs on Gallifrey.” He looked to Giles for confirmation only to be met with a shrug.

 

Andrew was not to be moved though, “He even has his loyal companion. Just like the Doctor who gallantly ignores the barriers of species when choosing those lucky enough to go through time and space fighting the good fight with him, so does he.”

 

“And just who is this companion in this wild fantasy of yours?” Spike looked a bit pained to have even been drawn into the inane conversation. At least the Watcher had been drawn in as well so he didn’t feel too put upon.

 

“Woodstock, of course.” Andrew pronounced as if that settled the issue.

 

“Was at Woodstock, don’t remember much though,” Spike muttered to himself.

 

“Not the Jimmi Hendrix Woodstock, the bird,” Xander sighed.

 

“Hendrix wasn’t a bird, was a fella and a damned talented one too. Wouldn’t think of eatin’ him.”

 

“Never mind,” Xander shook his head. “You clearly never watched the TV specials.”

 

“Course I did,” Spike huffed indignantly. “Not stuck in the past. I’m a vampire of the times.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Xander dismissed him and turned back to his opponent in the dispute. “Back me up here Giles.”

 

Giles grimaced before replying, “It is true that the Doctor is always a respectable, sober, male iconic figure.”

 

“Respectable,” Spike snorted. “What about the fifth Doctor and that clump of vegetable he wore as a boutonniere or worse yet that seventh one, you know the Berk who had question marks all over his kit.” Spike looked disgusted. “Where’s the sober and respectable with either of those. Let’s not even get into that mile-long knitted scarf Baker sported.” 

 

Even Giles had to look abashed at the reminders.

 

“Bout time he regenerates into a woman if you ask me,” Spike declared. “Show ‘em what for just like a Slayer.”

 

“No matter what blood-breath here says, there’s no way the Doctor would ever be a dog.” Xander tried to bring the conversation back to the issue at hand.

 

“I didn’t say he’s the Doctor, just another Time-Lord and why not a dog?” Andrew whined. “Besides he doesn’t act much like a dog anyway. He acts just like a noble traveler through time and space committed to changing the course of WWI in spite of great odds.

 

“He’s a bloody dog!” Giles was exasperated.

 

“There are plenty of clues,” Andrew insisted. “His doghouse is bigger on the inside than on the outside. It’s obviously a Tardis. You saw when all the kids went in there for parties and sleep-overs!”

 

“And again, Snoopy is NOT a Time-Lord!” Xander exploded actually getting angry over the ridiculous issue.

 

“He keeps going back to WWI trying to destroy the evil Red Baron.” Andrew looked like he’d just pulled an ace and won the pot.

 

Buffy’d had enough… more than enough. “Look, the only Red Baron you need to worry about is the pizza in the oven and if you want any of it you’ll just shut up!”

 

Andrew looked between Xander and the oven, sighed and put the mitt back on his hand preparing to serve up dinner. Buffy was a fabulous Slayer of Vampyres but knew nothing of Time-Lords, neither did the one-eyed Scooby with no imagination!

 

~fin

**Author's Note:**

> Chalk this one up to whimsy, lack of sleep and a weird conversation with my husband.


End file.
